Anonymous Guardian
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Sakura selalu melindungi Sasuke. Tak segan-segan, ia akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti Uchiha itu. Karena, ia menyukainya./"–MATILAH KAU!"/"... Tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini?"/Happy Ending!/First fict in Suspense's genre/Warning inside! RnR and DLDR, please!


_Disclaimer_: Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

_Anonymous Guardian __belongs to_ Nirina-ne Bellanesia

Rated : T

_Genre : Romance, Suspense _

_MainPair:_ SasuSaku

_Warning! : Mild gore_, _Yandere!_Saku_, _AU, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JLEB! **

**SRAK! **

"Arrggh!"

Gadis itu terus memainkan belatinya, tak perduli seberapa sakitnya luka yang ia buat kepada pria ini. Mata pisau itu elok melukai seluruh tubuh pria yang terduduk di bawahnya. Belati yang bersih itu kini mulai ternodai, dengan cairan merah segar. Merah, warna kesukaan gadis yang berjubah hitam ini.

"Ini tak seberapa, Suigetsu-_san_. Kau telah mengotori nama_nya._ Kau telah membuat_nya_ depresi. Kau tak tahu perasaanya setelah apa yang kau lakukan, Suigetsu-_san_?" Suara lembutnya begitu menyeramkan, membuat Suigetsu merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dan badannya gemetar takut.

Gadis itu mengikuti gerakan mata pisau yang ia genggam. Bermain di depan wajah ayunya, menakuti pria mapan bernama Suigetsu itu di depannya. Gadis yang menggenggam pisau yang berlumuran darah itu belum puas dengan karyanya, ia ingin lebih. Dan sekarang, pisau itu sudah membuat lebih banyak sayatan lagi, membuat sekeliling mereka semakin kental akan bau anyir. _Zamrud _itu menatap Suigetsu dengan tatapan horor. Pupil matanya mengecil, ia hilang kendali. Ia mengangkat pisaunya, mengacukan pisau itu diatas dada Suigetsu. Seakan ia siap menikam jantung yang masih berdetak itu.

"Dia begitu depresi, terpuruk. Seakan ia tak ingin menghadap matahari, kau merenggut keinginannya. Kau mematikan perasaannya, yang otomatis membuatku tersakiti. Sebagai pembalasan dariku–" Gadis itu memajukan langkahnya.

"–MATILAH KAU!"

**JLEB!**

Suigetsu tergeletak tak bernyawa, dengan pisau yang tertancap di dadanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TAP… TAP… TAP… **

Ia berjalan dengan pelan, di koridor sekolahnya yang sedikit ramai. Seperti biasa, ia selalu menjadi sorotan. Tatapan sinis dan meremehkan itu selalu gadis ini terima, setiap saat ketika ia beraktivitas di sekolahnya. Fisik gadis ini–bersurai _pink_ dan bertubuh mungil serta kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam–membuat mereka ingin tertawa sepuas mereka. Ya, mereka begitu meremehkan Sakura–nama gadis ini. Mereka hanya melihatnya dari fisik. Tidak sampai kedalamnya.

Apa mereka pernah mendengar pepatah _don't judge a book from the cover_? Sepertinya tidak.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Meskipun sudah kebal, masih terbesit rasa sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Ia memeras ujung rok seragamnya. Dalam hati ia menguatkan diri untuk bersabar.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kelasnya. Terdengar gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas X yang ia tempati untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia segera menghampiri mejanya dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja itu. Ia duduk dengan tenang sembari menatap cerahnya langit pagi. _Zamrud _itu melembut melihat awan yang bergerak lamban dibawah kanvas biru langit. Angin yang menyusup dari jendela di sebelah bangku Sakura membuatnya terhanyut dalam kedamaian pagi.

"_Setidaknya, dia takkan menderita lagi." _

"Hei, dia datang!"

"Dia datang!"

Dan berbagai riuh suara berat para siswa, yang membuyarkan ketenangan Sakura. Ya, sesuatu hal yang menarik membuat mereka tak sabar ingin mengetahuinya. Mereka menatap tubuh itu tak sabar. Tubuh tegap siswa yang menjadi primadona sekolah. Tatapan tajamnya yang selalu memikat dan menyeramkan sekaligus.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hoy, _Teme_," panggil siswa bersurai kuning jabrik itu. Ia menghadang Sasuke yang berada didepan kelas mereka. Manik safir itu menatap Si Uchiha ini dengan tatapan bingung.

"Biar kutebak, kau merasa sedikit tenang hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke." Ia itu menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.

"Hn, _Dobe_."

"Alangkah senangnya menjadi sepertimu, mempunyai seorang _guardian _tak bernama. _Geez_, aku iri kepadamu, _Teme_."

Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto–siswa jabrik itu–dan memasuki kelasnya. Seketika jeritan para siswi menggelegar sesaat Sasuke memasuki kelasnya itu. Bukan tuli, hanya saja Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan _fans_-nya. Kebal istilahnya.

Tak ada yang menarik diantara mereka, tapi hanya ada seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang memperlakukannya dengan biasa, bukan seorang dewa seperti siswi yang lain. Siswi yang mencolok dari segi fisik, tapi tidak dengan sifatnya. Sasuke menyinggungkan seringai tipis, melihat siswi berambut _pink _yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas.

**BRUK**

Sasuke meletakkan tas sekolahnya dan duduk dibangku kelasnya. Ia menyukai posisi duduknya–berada di pojok kelas dan bersebelahan dengan jendela kelas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia bisa merasakan angin pagi menerpa wajahnya, melambaikan rambut _emo_-nya. Sejuk dan tenang, ia bawa perasaan itu hingga ke dasar hatinya.

"_Syukurlah, ini sudah berakhir. Tapi, siapa yang melakukan ini?"_

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Kini arah pandangannya berpindah haluan, kearah gadis _pink _yang duduk di depannya–sebuah meja membatasi jarak mereka. Manik kelam itu menatap wajah ayu Sakura, walaupun hanya satu sisi saja entah kenapa membuatnya tertarik. _Zamrud _yang dibentengi dengan lensa kacamata itu menatap langit biru yang ia akui tak secerah biasanya. Menatapnya dengan lembut, dan seakan ia tengah menceritakan segala keluh kesahnya pada awan yang merayap diatasnya. Angin pagi membelai nakal surai _pink_ mencoloknya, membuatnya begitu indah.

Haruno Sakura. Berbeda dan menakjubkan. Setidaknya itu yang biasanya Sasuke ucapkan ketika ia memandang Sakura. Ia seperti obat penyembuh, yang mampu membuat Sasuke melupakan laranya dan tak menyadari kesengsaraan.

Ya, kesengsaraan yang selalu ia terima dari ayah angkatnya–Hozuki Suigetsu.

Ah, mengingat itu, ia bersyukur pria bengis–tidak, mungkin bisa dibilang bajingan– itu mati ditangan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Begitu licik, memanfaatkan restoran besar yang dibangun oleh ibunya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan membawa-bawa nama Sasuke ke dalam kasus itu. Memperlakukan Hozuki Mikoto, yang notabene adalah ibunya, layaknya seorang pembantu. Penjajahan dirumah sendiri.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan, berusaha mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Setidaknya, dia harus berterima kasih kepada orang itu. Tapi–

–"_Siapa dia?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SREK… SREK…**

"Aish, bisakah angin ini berhenti mengganguku?" umpat Sakura kesal, sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Jari putihnya yang lentik itu membalikkan lembaran-lembaran novel ia baca ke tempat semula, tempat terakhir ia menikmati ketegangan yang disuguhi cerita _historical_ itu.

Halaman demi halaman telah Sakura lewati, hingga ia sampai pada titik jenuhnya melihat rentetan kata-kata itu. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, merenggangkan otot tangannya yang terus-terusan berada di meja dengan posisi yang sama. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya, merelaksasikan otot matanya yang sedari tadi bergerak dengan terbatas. Sakura menutup novel '_History of Berlin Wall_'-nya.

_Zamrud _teduh miliknya merubah arah tatapannya. Ia melihat siswa-siswi yang sedang mengistirahatkan diri mereka seusai rutinitas pelajaran pertama dan kedua. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang menikmati kudapan kantin, membicarakan sesuatu yang tak penting, dan melatih sedikit hobi mereka–memanfaatkan lapangan sekolah dengan bermain basket.

Ah, klub basket memang mengagumkan. Baik pemainnya maupun sistem permainannya, memang harus Sakura akui bahwa pemain basket selalu siswa ideal idaman para gadis. Tentu saja. Sakura begitu menikmati permainan kecil yang mereka suguhkan, meskipun secara tak langsung melalui jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

_Zamrud_-nya hanya terfokus kepada seorang pemain dengan pemain bernomor punggung 1. Pemain dengan tinggi semampai dan wajah yang rupawan. Keringat yang membasahi rambut emo-nya terlihat berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari. Gerakannya yang gesit dan penuh strategi membuat Sakura sedikit sulit mengikuti gerakannya. Ia melihat Sasuke–nama pemain itu–men-_dribble _bola basket dan membawanya memasuki keranjang basket. Satu poin telah ia cetak, dan disusul beberapa poin yang ia cetak tak lama setelah itu. Melihat itu, Sakura merasakan pria yang mencuri hatinya ini semakin keren.

Sasuke menghampiri bangkunya, menyeka peluhnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia miliki. Merasa diperhatikan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati beberapa murid menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum. Namun, ia melihat seorang siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sedikit berbeda dari lainnya. Sakura tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

Sakura tersenyum, dan Sasuke membalas senyumannya. Saat ini, ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Sakura, apa kau terkena serangan maut senyuman si Uchiha bungsu itu, huh?

**DRRT… DRRT… **

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok seragamnya. Pemberitahuan sebuah pesan masuk terpampang di layar ponselnya. Pesan dari nomor yang tidak diketahui. Sakura menekan tombol _unlock_ dan membaca pesan yang dikirim kepadanya.

_Temui aku di atap sekolah. –Sasuke–_

Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Meskipun dalam hati ia hendak berteriak sekarang juga.

"_Hei, dia tahu dari mana nomorku?"_

Sakura menatap lapangan sekolah itu sekali lagi. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah menyeringai tipis kepadanya. Sakura mulai merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas, dengan kikuk Sakura menolehkan kepalanya.

"_H-hei, apa maksudnya itu?"_ Batin Sakura dengan sedikit rasa takut yang hinggap padanya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menetralkan pernafasannya. Seperti ini saja membuat Sakura seakan sesak dan hampir tak bernafas, apalagi ketika mereka bertemu hanya berdua saja? Haruno_ pink _ini memasukkan novel kedalam tasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, bergegas keluar kelas dan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saat mereka bertemu nanti.

Koridor sekolah tampak sepi, hanya beberapa saja yang bercengkrama dengan temannya di koridor yang Sakura lewati. Lenggang, dan siswa lebih mendominasi. Dikarenakan siswi-siswi satu sekolah ini tengah sibuk melihat idola-idola mereka di lapangan sekolah. Membayangkan ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan biru donker dari kantong rok sekolahnya. Ia memandang saputangan itu sejenak, dan senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Sakura menggenggam erat saputangan itu, dan berniat untuk mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Saputangan yang ternodai oleh telur-telur yang mengotori tubuhnya dan seragamnya ketika ia di-_bully _oleh _senpai-senpai_-nya. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke selalu melindungi Sakura dan mengancam siswa ataupun siswi yang mengganggu Sakura. Mengingat itu semua Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil, rasanya ingin sekali ia membunuh semua _senpai_ yang mem-_bully_-nya pada saat itu.

**BRUK! **

"A-ah, _gomennasai_," ucap seorang siswa yang menabrak Sakura. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, dan tak memperdulikan Sakura yang terjatuh di depannya. Dia langsung meninggalkan Sakura, malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Sakura mengamati siswa itu, rambut mangkoknya hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Cara jalannya aneh, sesekali ia terhenti, dan melirik keadaan di sekitarnya. Tangannya menggenggam _blazer _seragamnya dengan sangat erat. Dan Sakura merasakan lengannya sedikit sakit ketika ia bertabrakan dengan siswa itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam mengenai lengannya.

"_Mencurigakan sekali,"_ batin Sakura.

Sakura membangkitkan dirinya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia mulai menaiki tangga yang merupakan akses menuju atap sekolah. Ya, jarak kelas Sakura dengan atap sekolah cukup dekat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai disana. Berapa anak tangga sudah Sakura lewati, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di depan pintu atap sekolah. Haruno _pink_ ini membuka pintunya dengan pelan, _zamrud_-nya mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Ia melihat atap sekolah kosong, tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ah, dia belum datang."

Sakura melangkah lurus mendekati pagar atap sekolah. Sakura begitu menikmat suasana disini, angin yang sejuk menyapanya ditengah panasnya siang hari ini. Dia menutup matanya, hendak meresapi arus tenang angin yang membelainya.

"Argh."

Tersentak, Sakura segera membuka matanya. Ia seperti mendengarkan sebuah suara, suara yang ia kenal. Suara berat itu seperti menahan rasa sakit yang menderanya. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengamati setiap sudut atap sekolah ini. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Sakura mulai mengendap-endap mendekati belakang bangunan tangga. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, suara itu semakin jelas terdengar oleh Sakura. Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan kepalanya, dan mengintip sesuatu yang terdengar dibalik bangunan itu. Melihat itu, betapa terkejutnya Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah terduduk penuh peluh dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura segera menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran. Ia memeluk erat Sasuke yang gelisah, ia merasa dirinya sedang terbakar sekarang. Ia melihat beberapa bintik-bintik kemerahan di sekujur tubuh Sasuke.

"Panas, Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, _zamrud _teduh itu menatap langit kosong. Ia sibuk memikirkan sebab semua ini. Namun, tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak. Ia mengamati lengannya yang tadi mengenai benda tajam. Merah.

"_Jangan-jangan…"_

Sakura segera bergegas, secepat kilat ia menuruni tangga dan melesat melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. Tak perduli sudah berapa banyak siswa dan siswi yang ia tabrak, tidak ada waktu untuk meminta maaf sekarang. Sakura tahu pasti siapa yang menyebabkan Sasuke seperti ini. Sakura harus menolong pemuda Uchiha itu, harus.

Karena, ia tak ingin melihat orang yang ia cintai terluka.

**TAP! **

Kini Sakura telah sampai, halaman belakang sekolah adalah tujuannya sedari tadi. Tak lebih satu meter di depannya, dia melihat siswa yang menabraknya tadi tengah berdiri diam di depan api yang membara. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggenggam erat jarum besar di tangannya. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap tajam boneka yang termakan oleh api tersebut.

Boneka _voodoo _dengan foto Sasuke di dadanya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Memupuk kekesalan yang mendalam disana. Dengan segera ia melangkah dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang mengenai pipi pemuda itu. Membuat Lee terpental dan terjatuh mengenai rumput di belakangnya.

"Lee!" panggil Sakura. Ia menatap tajam siswa ber-_name tag _Rock Lee itu.

Lee mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horor. Ia membangkitkan dirinya dan membersihkan bokongnya yang kotor itu. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati gadis _pink_ ini.

"Haha, aku tertangkap basah."

Sakura membalas tatapan Lee dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Tampangnya yang antagonis itu ingin sekali Sakura siram dengan air raksa. Namun, kini Sakura mencoba untuk menahan keinginan itu. Waktu yang belum tepat adalah alasannya, lagipula ia tak memiliki air raksa.

"Hah, pemuda sombong itu mengambil semuanya dariku. Ketenaran, jabatan, dan apapun itu yang pernah kuraih di sekolah ini. Alangkah senangnya aku jika ia tersiksa seperti ini. Haha," ujar Lee. Pupilnya mengecil, keringat mengucur deras melewati pelipisnya. Dadanya naik turun, bukti nafasnya tengah memburu.

Sakura segera mencari sumber air yang berada di dekatnya. Secercah harapan muncul ketika ia mendapati seember air di dekat lorong yang ia lewati tadi. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyiramkan air itu ke api yang membara.

"Aku tak perduli apa alasanmu. Intinya, kau sudah menyakiti Sasuke-_kun_. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan membuatmu tersiksa seperti apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya. Mungkin saja, ini lebih dari apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya," ucap Sakura, ia membentuk sebuah seringaian yang membuat Lee menciutkan nyalinya.

**TASH! **

Dengan gerakan cepat, leher pemuda itu terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan sebilah pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibalik _blazer _seragam sekolahnya. Seringaian Sakura semakin mengembang ketika ia melihat tubuh itu terkulai di atas rumput dengan kepala yang menggelinding menuju abu tempat pembakaran tadi.

"Sayang sekali, hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Karena kita masih di wilayah sekolah. Tapi, sebenarnya aku ingin mengubah hijau segar rumput ini menjadi lautan darah untukmu." Sakura menyimpan sebilah pisau miliknya kembali–dibalik _blazer_-nya, jari putihnya itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Kemudian Haruno _pink _ini melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat kejadian dengan sikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura ketika ia melihat pemuda dengan gaya rambut _chicken-butt _itu tergeletak lemas di tempatnya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyenderkan punggung Sasuke ke dinding bangunan kecil ini. Sasuke yang setengah sadar itu bermandikan keringat. Membuat wajahnya bersinar karena pantulan cahaya matahari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura membersihkan wajah rupawan Sasuke dengan saputangan biru donker yang ia simpan dikantung rok seragamnya tadi.

Sasuke menatap lesu Sakura, mengulum senyuman tipis. "Lebih baik."

Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menariknya turun. Tangan kanannya menepuk leher belakang Sakura dan menariknya, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan bersemu merah.

Manik kelam Sasuke manatap dingin wajah ayu di depannya, dengan sedikit tatapan lembut yang terpancar disana. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia langsung memeluk gadis Sakura.

"_Arigatou, _Sakura."

Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah Sakura itu memandang sejenak _zamrud _kesukaannya, sepasang _zamrud _yang mampu membawanya mengikuti arus ketenangan. Secara tak sadar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan mereka mulai merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya _school prince _ini mencium gadis _pink_ di depannya dengan lembut.

Sayang, bel pertanda istirahat berakhir memisahkan momen mengejutkan ini–bagi Sakura.

Sakura kini terlihat memerah, seperti tomat. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum senang.

"_Douita, _Sasuke-_kun_!"

Dan kini, mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas mereka. Dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan dan aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar, membuat siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka menatap mereka tak percaya. Baik Sakura, maupun Sasuke, mereka tak terganggu dengan hal itu. Sekarang, mereka menganggap hanya mereka berdua di dunia ini. Sedang menikmati kebahagiaan mereka.

Diam-diam, dalam hati Sakura bertekad. Dia akan terus melindungi Sasuke hingga akhir hayatnya. Melindunginya dari tekanan batin dan orang-orang yang jahat terhadapnya.

Sayangnya, Sakura akan terus bergerilya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Meskipun di depan kekasihnya, ia tak mau membuka topengnya.

.

.

.

**The End **

A/N:

Silahkan review dan konkrit. Masih butuh bimbingan karena ini fic pertama di genre Suspense:D

Salam hangat,

Na.


End file.
